Malevolence
by Lady Vidal
Summary: Take a journey with Amy, an outcast among all, and Billy, a refugee criminal, as they face a seemingly endless army of zombies!
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

I sat alone on the curb of a large intersection, somewhere near midnight. I buried my face in my hands as I sobbed, my tears running into my hair and clothing as I shook with each one. I peeked up, watching the few onlookers drive by without even taking a glance in my direction. After a while, the minutes turned into hours, and still, no one tried to help. I _was_ truly alone, now. It was near dawn when I awoke, realizing I must have slept on the side of the road for that night. I stood up, wiping the remnants of tears from the very corners of my eyes, and started to continue my long journey by foot. I could see an s40 Volvo driving up the highway towards me. I averted my gaze from it, staring at the blank, gray, sky as I walked onward. For a few minutes, I ignored the oncoming car, but then I looked back. _Maybe I should just end it right now._ I thought to myself. _Besides, no one would cry over my death_. Just as the car approached, going at least 65, I jumped straight into the front of the car, making sure it would hit me. As the front of it hit me, I didn't really feel any sort of pain from the blow until my head hit the pavement and the rest of my body fell, landing with dull thumps. As I laid on the ground, a sharp throb of pain pulsed from my chest, ringing rhythmically with my heartbeat. I could hear the person jump out of the car, rolling me over, and then calling an ambulance. His voice was faint and distant as my mind entered the void, my eyes failing to stay open. At last, I had gotten what I'd wanted. The sweet blissful silence of _death_.


	2. Maleolence: Chapter 1

When I came to, I realized that I was lying in an oddly tidy hospital bed, wrapped with bandages around my shoulders and stomach. I sat up, quietly gasping when my muscles started to throb. I stood up off the bed, looking around the room as I moved towards the door. The small room was a perfectly clean white color. The only thing that caught my eye was the fifteen or so planks of wood, which were nailed over the windows. I slowly turned the knob, opening the door with a slight creak. I walk out into the hallway, expecting to see a large staff of doctors and nurses. The hall was splattered with blood, the windows and lights were destroyed and smashed. Only a small single light flickered near the end of the it, casting an eerie glow upon everything, making it seem like a gruesome murder scene.

"Hello?" I called, looking back and forth at the opposite ends of the darkened hall. "Hello, is anybody there?"

I turned, staring at the wreckage as I almost sprinted down the hall. As I neared the main lobby, my eye caught something moving behind the front desk. I approached the front desk, leaning over the edge cautiously. Lying there was an almost dead-looking man, laying in a puddle of blood. Kneeling over him was a doctor, presumably stitching his wounds together. I climbed over the wall of the long mahogany desk, stumbling to the doctor.

"Excuse me?" I whispered, gently grabbing his shoulder, shaking him. He didn't respond. "Hello?" I shook him harder.

He slightly got up, turning his head towards me. His face wasn't the kind, helpful face I had expected that all doctors wear. It was almost emotionless as it moaned in my face, his rancid breath stinking of rotten meat. Half of his face was sheared off, revealing the remaining clumps of rotted flesh that should've been called his face. Fresh blood was dripping from his mouth, and over his pale white chin, and than onto the floor beneath. His hands reached out towards me, as he tried to crawl to get to me.

"No, no! Get away from me!" I screamed at him, crawling backwards as I landed a well placed kick in his face. "Stop it!"

I reached the solid wall of the desk, still kicking at him as I tried to get to my feet. I blindly swept my hand over the table, reaching for something I could use as a weapon. It caught hold of something. I brought it over my head, as I swung it at him. He moaned once, and than fell still. I held my hand in front of my face, opening it to look at the sharp weapon I took his life with. In my open palm was a nameplate, reading, "_Melina A. Wolfwood." Who could that be?_ I thought to myself, looking over at the dead body. _Well, whoever she is, she may as well be dead by now._ I slowly straightened myself up, picking up a doctor's coat off the back of a chair, slipping it on as I climbed back over the desk. I walked to the door, pushing it open as I walked out, taking the nameplate with me into the unknown.


	3. Malevolence: Chapter 2

I walked out onto the streets to the horror that was laid out before me; Corpses strewn across the roads and a legion of the undead wandering in the streets. _Oh, well this just sucks big time._ I thought to myself as my grip tightened against the metal plate that had saved me from death.

"Better get moving," I muttered to myself, considering just running dead into the seemingly endless horde. I sighed, knowing I would just get myself killed if I attempted it.

I started to creep through the debris as quickly as I could; ducking and weaving myself away from the shattered glass and bodies that laid there just wishing for me to stumble or fall on, and attract my soon-to-be killers to their next meal. As I passed an abandoned police car, I peered through the window, hoping that there something that I could use besides that little piece of metal. My prays were answered as I found a conveniently placed Glock in the passenger seat. I reached into the shattered window, as I tried to grab the handgun. I twisted myself, leaning forward, finally grabbing it. I straightened myself up, lifting the gun up to eye level as I examined the gun. I thought, loosening my grip upon the nameplate as I let it limply drop to the hard ground beneath me. I cocked the gun.

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day," I said, smiling smugly to myself.

I took the gun, slipping it into the pocket in the crisp white coat. I turned, my eyes darting back and forth around my surroundings, searching for anything else that may be of use. My eyes were caught on the large silver sign that read, "_Kohl's_." _Ugh. _I thought to myself. _Well, at least it's better than nothing.._ I sauntered towards the store, taking my time. I rushed through the doors, skimming quickly through the racks of clothes, picking whatever was there. I stood in the changing room, the door ajar, as I stood at my newly acquired clothes. I was dressed in a dull gray, low-cut, long-sleeved shirt with a dark black tank top underneath, black rolled up jeans, and a pair of combat boots. _This is good enough._ I turned towards the open door, kneeling down and grabbing the handgun from the floor, before slipping it in my jean pocket. I cautiously stalked out of the small room, making my way back to the entrance. I paused as I walked casually up the malfunctioning escalator. I looked over my shoulder, staring at the blood-smeared walls and floor, the dilapidated stores and stands, as a thought ran through my mind. _Maybe...maybe I _should_ just stay here.._ I thought. _I mean, I wouldn't stand a chance outside on my own, especially with only one gun and all those things walking around outside._ I grabbed the gun from my jacket pocket, snapping out the clip. Seven bullets.

"Oh god." I said, cursing under my breath at my stupidity for not trying the radio to contact for help, which, probably didn't work anyway. I sighed.

I sat down on top of the escalator as I contemplated the situation. I went through numerous scenarios that I had made ahead of time, in case any time I would have to do anything risky or life threatening. They all came out as failure. There was just no way that I could possibly get anywhere near the city's outskirts without the risk of getting bitten, or worse; eaten alive. It was possibly because of me being alone by myself. I need a large group, more sacrifices, unless there was ever an ambush or attack, I would survive, none the less. But, I knew there was no plausible way of me getting to anywhere else without being careful. So, I took it upon myself to rush out unto the streets, charging through the dense, cold wall of bodies. It would be an incredibly difficult plan to follow through, since I had no one to back me up. But, if I pooled together what I had to my disposal, I which wasn't much, I would succeed. The idea was stupid, moronic, and none the less impossible. I was done consulting myself. I had to do it now, or go insane.

I took a few steps backward, giving myself enough room to ram through the door. I lunged forward, bashing into the door as I ran down the street, taking a sharp left. By now, groups of them had formed, stumbling off towards me.

"Shit!" I screamed as one the creatures somehow came upon me, almost tackling me down.

I shoved my foot into it's chest, as I shoved it away from me, holding it at a safe distance. It squirmed and twisted, as low, disembodied moans came from it's broken, distorted mouth. It's arms flailed uselessly as they swiped blindly at me, trying to grab or scratch my unprotected skin. I grabbed it's thrashing arms, as I pulled it forward, and than kicked. All I heard was a slight _"snap"_ from it's chest. That wasn't enough, I wanted it incapacitated. I kicked again, as I pulled even harder. This time, my booted foot actually pierced the thin membrane between straight in the middle of the chest. I thrusted my foot harder into it's husk-of-a-body. My foot pierced completely through the chest, and ripping a nerve in the spine, disabling the lower half of it's body . I pulled my foot out gently from the disabled monster as it fell to the ground, groaning and writhing. I turned, as I kept on running, always seeing myself glance back over my shoulder towards it. I abruptly turned, as I ran into what seemed like a large, old nineteenth-century cathedral.


End file.
